<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Ice by Astroclicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448390">Ice Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker'>Astroclicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Club Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Freezing water, Mafia AU, Skating, it's mostly about Vic and Aki lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>//puts Vic in increasingly dangerous situations--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon was bright and serene, there was a light breeze blowing through the trees which wasn’t at all too bitterly cold, like most days on the Island. For once, it was a more comfortable breeze than usual. Despite the weather, Ice had actually recently begun to form on the local lakes around the island and due to the lack of snow fall or any sort of harsh weather, the ice was much smoother... Perfect for ice skating. There were Islanders out and about already, some were down at the local river, pond, or lake, dawning their ice skates while others were wandering around, taking in the nice weather. It was the perfect day to go out with friends and have fun, most would think.</p>
<p>Vic was one of the Islanders who thought of just that. Of course, they weren't one for much of Social Activities like this, but today was different. A friend of theirs had recently ventured into their Dimension once again to come and visit Vic with the use of that strange contraption machine from that Scientist of their friends Dimension. They were actually excited to see their friend again, despite not really showing it.</p>
<p>However, right now the blue penguin stood in front of their boss, who was considerably upset at them. Aunt Arctic firmly told Vic, Guy, and some other members about something that Vic honestly couldn't care about too much. It wasn't anything important or major... It was just Herbert trying to find their base again and was trying to find out who was who in each Gang groups around the Island and already, one had been compromised just recently. She basically told the group to be more careful out there and to make sure that Herbert and the rest of the Police doesn't catch up to them and arrests them, giving him any sort of information. </p>
<p>They all knew what would happen if any one of them were to give any sort of information to the Police, or Herbert for that matter and Aunt Arctic always reminded them and kept it clear for them all. They all agreed and were shortly after released, everyone sort of splitting off to go and do their own thing.</p>
<p>Vic sighed and tucked their flippers into their pockets and waddled away, keeping their eyes to the ground as they seemingly quietly wandered off. Soon, they left the building and turned the corner, where they stopped in front a Purple penguin who wore a helmet and looked as if they were waiting here for Vic. They pushed themselves from the wall they were leaning up against. "Everything alright?" they asked.</p>
<p>Vic nodded and tilted their hat up to look up at their friend. "Yeah, everything's fine, Aki." they replied, shrugging their shoulders as they did. "Boss just told us something about being careful and... whatever." Vic stood quiet for a long moment and before Aki could say anything else, Vic just gave them a half-hearted smile and told her that Vic was off anyways, so they don't have to worry too much about their job at the moment anyways.</p>
<p>"Oh." Aki stood there, thinking to herself before putting her arms behind her back as she tilted back and forth on her feet. "So, uhm.... what is it you do on your off time, anyways?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly as she did. Vic furrowed his eyebrows in thought, itching the side of their head as they did.</p>
<p>"Ah. Well... I don't usually do much in my off time." Vic admitted. However, they suddenly perked up as a thought came to mind. Vic opened his mouth to speak before hesitating, breathing out a sheepish laugh as they then told Aki about how they saw some other islanders going off to go skating earlier that day. Vic then offhandedly mentioned that Rook had told them about a pond he saw the other day, mentioning that the ice there was really smooth.</p>
<p>Aki perked up and smiled. "Alright!! Let’s go ice skating!" She announced in a chipper tone. Vic blinked at them and nodded, surprised at their reply and decided that they can go and do that then. They breathed out a laugh and told Aki that they would need to go back to Vic's igloo to get some skates, hoping that they perhaps had a pair that would fit them for Aki. She smiled and hopped past Vic, telling them that they can go and back now, since they weren't doing anything right now.</p>
<p>It really didn't take the two long to make it to Vic's home, since they didn't really live too far away from where they worked. It was just a little igloo on the outskirts of town. Although, once they arrived, it took them a while to find Aki a pair of skates that they could borrow, but they eventually found a pair for her. The extra pair was in a closet somewhere in a box. They belonged to an old friend of Vic's, but that friend never came and got them back, so the skates are just... there now.</p>
<p>By then, the two were grabbing what they thought they needed before leaving, which wasn't too much at all. It wasn't like the two were going to be gone for hours, Vic was sure that they were going to get tuckered out sooner or later... Vic picked up the skates they owned and turned towards Aki. "So, are you ready?" Vic asked rather lamely. </p>
<p>Their friend turned around, holding the of skates and smiled at them. "Of course, let's go!" she replied. The purple penguin put the skates over her shoulder and began waddling out the door, with Vic following shortly behind.</p>
<p>"Y'sure we're not forgetting anything?" Vic asked again. Aki turned around to face them again and adjusted that helmet of hers and nodded, reassuring them that they were not forgetting anything. Vic hummed and followed Aki out the door and into the snow. The two waddled for a short while before Aki asked where they off to go skating at. Vic paused to think for a moment and then reminded them that they were going to a pond Vic was told about by Rook a few days ago. They knew that Rook always tend to wander around the island when no one really knew where he was... Of course, Vic never told anyone, especially Guy, where Rook would wander off too. It was just something they kept to each other. </p>
<p>"A pond?" Aki questioned. Vic nodded and told them it was just nearby the warehouse, a place where sometimes their job required them to go in order to do their job... Which was nearby the Plaza. Aki laughed. "Well, you could have just said it was nearby the Plaza." they joked. Vic breathed out a laugh, rubbing the back of their head in a sheepish manner. They were right, Vic didn't really have to go into detail about that, but they didn't see much of a problem with it since Aki isn't really from this time... or Dimension for that matter.</p>
<p>It wasn't like the others could really do anything about it anyways. Garry, the most scientific penguin Vic knows about, isn't at all close to any of the machines they saw in that dimension when they were practically grabbed by a mysterious force and thrown into a situation, they never really wanted to be a part of... But if they were not a part of it, they never would have met all of those other "Aces". Which was something they wished could have happened a lot sooner. Vic also sort of wished that they could see the others sometime in the future. But they weren't too sure how that could happen... And they were honestly to awkward and shy to ask Aki about that.</p>
<p>It didn't take the two very long to reach their destination and the entire time, Aki talked about certain subjects Vic honestly didn't quite understand, but they were not about to stop her from talking or anything. They seemed happy about talking about those subjects and Vic was just happy to see that Aki was happy as well.</p>
<p>Once they reached the pond, the two stopped and sort of stared at it for a short moment before Aki plopped down into the snow, taking off her shoes from her feet and began putting on the skates. Vic did the same and it didn't take them too long to put them on. Vic smiled and stood back up and asked Aki if she knew how to skate. There was a short pause from Aki as they looked a bit sheepish.</p>
<p>"Um... No." Aki admitted. "But, if it this helps you cheer up, I'll be willing to try something new!!" she smiled in a bubbly manner. Amused, Vic gave her a half-hearted smile and helped them up from the snow and told Aki that they would help her learn how to skate. Admittingly, Vic also wasn't that great at skating, but they could at least keep their balance and skate around. They just couldn't do any of those fancy tricks some other Penguins could do. The two placed their belongings off to the side where Aki had placed her shoes, while also making sure that their stuff doesn't get accidentally buried in snow or anything.</p>
<p>"Are the skates comfortable?" Vic asked. Aki nodded and tapped both of the skates against the snow, basically doing a funny little jig with them on and told Vic that they were perfectly comfortable... Of course, a little big, but it wasn't at all to uncomfortable or noticeable at all.</p>
<p>Vic gave her a half smile and helped Aki over to the ice, who awkwardly waddled on over and also had a trouble time balancing on their skates. By the time they reached the ice, Aki fumbled and nearly fell over, practically grabbing Vic to balance themselves. Vic laughed and helped Aki balance herself and began telling her what to do when skating, trying their best to teach Aki how to skate. They even offered to go and grab something for them to help balance themselves. However, Aki denied and told Vic that they're already having fun! Where would the fun be if Vic left suddenly to get something that they're probably not going to need.</p>
<p>Eventually, Vic gave in and just let Aki try her go on and skate, Vic occasionally coming in to help her, watching Aki wobble and slowly glide across the ice with a grin on her face. Vic thought that even if Aki did fall over, they had a helmet on anyways, so Vic didn't have to worry too much about head injuries.</p>
<p>"Try relaxing a little bit," Vic called out to Aki, who was rather stiff and Vic only knew that she was making her experience harder. Aki nodded, humming as they did and looked as if she tried to get herself to relax. Meanwhile, Vic tried keeping as steady as possible, trying to get used to the friction of the ice as they balanced on each foot, admittingly a little worried they were going to fall over or something.</p>
<p>However, after a while, the two soon gotten used to skating around the pond. Occasionally one of them would fall over, but the two would just laugh it off to each other and get back up and continue skating. They skated for a while together, having fun and Vic quite honestly hadn't had this much fun in ages... not since they joined the EPF. Vic found themselves relaxing around Aki, letting their guard down and even thinking, you know what? Everything's alright. No one wanted them dead and it was completely okay to be seen with Aki, so they just let themselves loose and have fun. They laughed together, Vic occasionally asking Aki if she was okay, and as usual, she was. </p>
<p>Soon, there was a sudden deep cracking sound from beneath them, popping and echoing which stretched from what sounded like to each side of the pond, causing the two to freeze what they were doing. "Vic!" Aki cried out in a panic, causing Vic to turn around. There, they saw Aki completely frozen there, her arms outstretched and quite obviously terrified.</p>
<p>Looking down to the ice, Vic saw there were cracks forming beneath her feet and felt their heart jump at the sight. "Don't move!" Vic shouted. "Cause any shift in weight, Aki and you're go under." They told her, holding an arm out in a way to silently tell Aki to calm down. "You're going to be okay. Just... don't move." Quickly, Vic took off their skates and tossed them to the side and slowly tried approaching her, the ice cracking underneath their feet. Vic stopped and stood there, their mind racing as they tried to think of something.</p>
<p>"Vic, no, don't!" Aki cried out, telling Vic not to come any closer and that the ice wasn't safe. Vic stood quiet for a moment, glancing around and taking in their surroundings, trying to find anything they could use to get their friend out of this situation. Soon, Vic spotted a long tree branch and quickly thought up of something in their head and nodded once to themselves.</p>
<p>Aki stood there staring down at her feet, quite obviously wracking her brain on figuring out what to do and get herself out of this situation. "Aki, look at me," Vic asked their arm still out. Aki hesitantly looked up at them with wide eyes, her skates wobbling as she stood there. "You're going to be okay... and you're not going to fall in." Vic assured, slowly but surely inching off to their right where the long tree branch was located.</p>
<p>Aki suddenly looked panicked and asked where Vic was going and to not leave her as they inched away from her. Quickly, Vic assured her it was okay. "No, no, I'm not leaving you. I promise you're going to be... You're going to be fine." They assured, stopping as they did. "You have to believe me." Vic finished. Aki looked up at Vic with a scared look and nodded at them, watching Vic.</p>
<p>Vic looked down to the ice and took a step, freezing up when the Ice cracked underneath where they stepped. Aki gasped and told Vic to be careful and they told her that they're fine. Vic held their breath and carefully took another step before quickly prancing off to the long stick and onto safer ice. Vic breathed out the breath they held and smiled up at Aki, crouching down to the stick and picking it up. "Alright... Now, it's your turn."</p>
<p>They held up the stick towards Aki and stepped forwards. "Okay. I want you to carefully step closer..." they requested. There was a brief look of confusion on Aki's face before nodding at them, their feet still wobbling in her skates and once again, Vic told her it was okay and that she wasn't going to fall in. Vic counted, taking a step closer for Aki to reach the Stick.</p>
<p>One. Aki took a step closer, the ice cracked and popped underneath her skates, attempting to reach closer to the stick Vic held out.</p>
<p>Two. The ice snapped even more when Aki took another step forward. She asked and looked up at Vic with panic in her eyes, who was focused on what they were doing.</p>
<p>Three. The moment Aki grabbed the branch, Vic yanked her from the unsafe ice and practically threw her to safer ground, causing Aki to fall over along with Vic, who stumbled and tumbled over as well. Quickly, the two sat back up and the two smiled at each other, Vic relieved that they got Aki out of the dangerous situation. Vic stood back up and breathed out a laugh at her, happy to see that she was okay. Vic took a step forward and suddenly; the ice gave out underneath them.</p>
<p>Hearing Aki scream Vic's name was the last thing they heard before feeling the freezing water and pain. Vic lost their breath as they were immediately engulfed in darkness and the sunlight that was so strong just seconds ago was now a blur. Vic flails against the icy water in a panic, which stole heat from every part of their body. They try swimming up but feels ice hit their head, causing Vic's panic to shoot up. One flipper finds the gap and shoots it into the cold wintery air and begins pulling themselves up.</p>
<p>Vic gasps as soon as their head is out of the water and they struggle to pull themselves up onto the ice, trying to calm themselves down and stop themselves from flailing around. They had to keep in mind about what they were taught by Dot a while back, about what to do if they were to ever fall through ice. However, before they could think clearly, they look up and see Aki there, holding out the same branch from earlier.</p>
<p>"Grab it!" Aki shouted and immediately, Vic grabbed onto the branch and using all her strength, Aki does her best and pulls Vic out of the water and onto safer ground. Vic's body shakes violently as they suddenly could not form a coherent thought and curl up in an attempt to warm themselves up again, babbling out ‘thank yous’ to Aki, thankful that they were helped out of the water as They heard her speaking and another voice which sounded familiar and looking up, Vic saw it was Rook who was suddenly here, which briefly confused them, wondering where he came from.</p>
<p>However, before they could really think about it, Aki practically tackles them into a hug, shaking and apologizing over and over again to Vic. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that I let this happen, I'm sorry I put you into danger like that!" Her voice wavers as she holds Vic, quietly muttering about how she nearly lost another friend again, asking herself why this keeps happening and soon devolving into despair, practically beating herself up as she held them so desperately.</p>
<p>Vic shook, still freezing from the water and hugged her back. "N-no, No, It's... No, it's not your fault," they assured, shivering as they did. They told Aki that they're okay and that it was an accident. Vic then told her that they promise to be more careful in the future, continuing to just hold them and attempt to somewhat warm themselves up.</p>
<p>"Come on, we gotta get em' home." Rook suddenly pointed out, which prompted Aki to suddenly pull away and nod at Rook. The two helped Vic up from the ground and wrapped their arms around them, rushing them off to Vic's home to get warmed up.</p>
<p> Yeah idk what else to add lmao</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am aware that penguins can survive freezing water but ignore that for now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>